Bilet do Azkabanu w jedną stronę
by euphoria814
Summary: humorystyczna miniatura wbrew pozorom :)


**tytuł: Bilet do Azkabanu w jedną stronę**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: SS/HP**  
 **info: dla tygodnia snarry i drogi ku snarry - prompt z biurkiem, bo każdy uwielbia biurka... to w zamyśle miało być PWP, ale ja naprawdę nie potrafię bez fabuły samego seksu, więc wybaczcie...**

* * *

Severus nie mógł nasycić oczu widokiem Pottera. Chłopak stał oparty o jego biurko w rozpiętej szkolnej szacie, i jeśli wzrok go nie mylił, nie miał na sobie niczego poza nią. Potter musiał wcześniej ostrożnie usunąć z blatu kałamarze i pióra, eseje i listy, które wymagały jego uwagi, ponieważ nie leżały nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku, więc istniała niewielka szansa, że nie zrujnują jego reputacji, odciskając na jakimkolwiek z dokumentów pośladków Harry'ego.  
Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj.  
\- Wiesz, że za to może mnie czekać bilet w jedną stronę do Azkabanu? – spytał Severus, podchodząc bliżej.  
Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo, zdejmując z nosa okulary.  
\- Zostaw je – powiedział Severus, zaciskając dłoń na jego nadgarstku.  
Dłoń chłopaka była ciepła, przyjemna w dotyku, bo gładka. Nienaznaczona plamami po eliksirach, chociaż przez środek ręki Pottera zaczynała przechodzić linia zgrubień, które tworzyły się podczas każdego meczu quidditcha. Severus nienawidził tej gry do chwili, gdy dłoń Harry'ego oplotła się wokół jego penisa i poczuł te specyficzne warstwy zniekształconego naskórka na swoim członku.  
Pociągnął chłopaka lekko do tyłu za włosy, odsłaniając gardło, a potem przyssał się do jego skóry, radośnie znacząc ją śladami. Wdychał zapach Harry'ego nie potrafiąc się do końca nasycić, jakby Potter stał się dla niego jedynym w swoim rodzaju uzależnieniem.  
\- Jakbyś się przejął – wychrypiał Harry.  
\- Co? – wymruczał Severus, całując go po szczęce.  
Chłopak przeważnie bywał niecierpliwy, ale dzisiaj najwyraźniej zebrało mu się na rozmowy. Severus przygryzł jego ucho, przysuwając się do niego tylko bliżej. Objął Harry'ego za pośladki, unosząc go bez trudu wyżej, aż na biurko, które niebezpiecznie zaskrzypiało. Potter rozsunął przed nim nogi, wpuszczając go pomiędzy nie, więc skorzystał niemal od razu.  
\- Azkabanem – odparł Harry, przypominając mu o jego wcześniejszych słowach.  
\- Jesteś moim uczniem – przypomniał mu Severus, wsuwając dłoń pod szaty.  
Harry miał przyjemnie wysportowane ciało siedemnastolatka. Być może powinni byli poczekać kilka miesięcy aż Potter skończy szkołę, ale cierpliwość nigdy nie należała do najbardziej gryfońskich cech. Ślizgoni natomiast zawsze brali to, co samo pchało im się w dłonie.  
\- Jestem – wychrypiał Harry. – Jestem też Wybrańcem – dodał chłopak. – Hermiona uderzyła raz w głowę, gdy jej to powiedziałem – zaśmiał się na samo wspomnienie.  
Severus jednak zignorował to.  
\- I Wielki Harry Potter wykorzystałby to, żeby wyciągnąć mnie z Azkabanu – starał się zażartować, ale bardziej skupiony był na ssaniu różowego sutka.  
Harry zresztą wygiął się w łuk, oferując mu się całym.  
\- Och, Wielki Harry Potter, próbowałby sam uratować swoją skórę – wychrypiał chłopak. – W końcu to on uwiódł nauczyciela. Na pewno mają na to jakieś paragrafy – odparł Gryfon, zaskakując go lekko.  
Severus prychnął na jego mokry sutek zimnym powietrzem z satysfakcją obserwując jak chłopak lekko drży.  
\- Na swój bilet do Azkabanu musisz zasłużyć – poinformował go Harry, obejmując jego twarz i skradając pierwszy dzisiaj pocałunek.

ooo

Sowy zaczęły zrzucać większe i mniejsze paczki z prezentami. Ogromna choinka, którą postawił Dumbledore w Wielkiej Sali irytowała go niepomiernie. Uczniowie byli zbyt radośni i na pewno na mała Weasley przemyciła jakiś wytwór kreatywnych braci do szkoły, bo kilku Gryfonów miał o wiele za bardzo zarumienione policzki.  
A sok dyniowy w tym roku tak jak i w poprzednich na pewno był niskoprocentowy.  
Minerwa jak zawsze skrywała swoją radość na widok zielonych łańcuchów starając się zgrywać odpowiedzialną wicedyrektorkę, gdy jedna z sów zatoczyła sporej wielkości koło i upuściła tuż przed nim niewielką kopertę.  
Rozciął papier, trochę zszokowany, gdy w jego dłoniach pozostał sporej wielkości bilet.  
\- Do Azkabanu w jedną stronę – przeczytała Minerwa i zasłoniła dłonią usta. – Toż to niewybaczalne. Zaraz dowiem się kto jest autorem tego niesmacznego dowcipu i… Gdzie ty idziesz? – spytała, spoglądając na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Przypomniałem sobie, że miałem naoliwić biurko – odparł, zerkając w stronę Harry'ego, który właśnie opuszczał w pośpiechu Wielką Salę.


End file.
